


Winter

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Seasons of Shinobi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons were times of hardships but also times of love. Watch as Kakashi and Naruto's relationship develops more as each season passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/gifts).



Winter

During the winter months in Konoha, the Shinobi has less missions and less missions. This was all due of course because of how bad the Winter months were in Konoha. It would rain and snow off and on during a three week time period in on month. A handful of unfortunate Shinobi were sent on missions, others left to have their short vacations. Naruto and Kakashi were two of the vacationing shinobi in the Village.

 

.

 

Naruto, Kakashi and the few of the Konoha nine that were left in the village attended a small get together. It was almost Christmas and during Christmas the Shinobi didn’t get to spend time with their friends and instead spended time with their family, so this was one of the only times they got to spend together during this time of year.

 

Kakashi was concerned about Naruto. He seemed a little off during the Winter time. Especially with how close it got to Christmas. It hurt his heart seeing Naruto so sad, even when around close friends. He was a shinobi though and shinobi weren’t supposed to let their feelings get in the way of their duties. Regardless if they loved said person. Kakashi thought he should do something special for Naruto. YES! He decided he would do something nice for the person he loved. Yeah! That sounded right. He did love Naruto. He had a hard time expressing it sometimes, especially because of how shy he was. Yeah, you wouldn’t believe pervert Kakashi Hatake was shy, with all his porn books and reading it in public and in front of students. But he was. It was probably due to childhood problems. He didn’t have very many friends when he was younger because he was such an asshole.

 

.

 

“Hey Ino, what’re you gonna get your mom for Christmas?” Kiba asked a bit curious. He thought about getting his mom a pack of coupons to a free massage or one free dinner. But he didn’t want to massage her feet. Ew. Kiba cringed. He could stand a lot of things, but his moms feet was not one of them.

 

“I dunno, I was thinking of getting her this necklace that says, ‘World’s Greatest Mom!’, I got payed a good amount on that last mission I went on and I think she would like it,” Ino smiled, her chopsticks picking some spare pieces of meat out of her rice. She didn’t like meat. It had strange taste to her.

 

Naruto smiled, hearing about his friends present ideas put a smile on his face. He didn’t grow up with a mother or a father, but he had the rookie nine and Kakashi. Everything seemed right.

 

Kakashi fed a small piece of his Takoyaki to Naruto. He wasn’t expecting Kakashi to do that. The result of the grilled octopus being shoved lightly towards his mouth caused him to sputter on what he was about to say. He grabbed part of the chopsticks that were partly in Kakashi’s hands and steadied them to bring them small morsel of food into his mouth. Naruto’s eyes lit up. “It tastes yummy!” Naruto grinned, his pearly whites glinting in the light of the restaurant.

 

.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab
> 
> -Takoyaki is Grilled or Fried Octopus.
> 
>  
> 
> *I have this headcannon, that although Ino does eat meat. I think she wouldn’t be the type to really eat meat. Idek. Just my thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> *Another headcannon for Kiba is that I don’t think he would wanna touch his moms feet. Even if he loved her to bits. LOL


End file.
